Four Kids and Four Husbands
by QLGingerBlade
Summary: The teams finds four Children who all claim Robin is their mother, but someone else is they father. RobinXAll Rated T for language and destruction. ADOPTED BY Animefun50000
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE, ZATTAN WOULD NOT EXIST, AND MEGAN AND ARTEMIS WOULD BE TOGETHER, WHILE THE GUYS FOUGHT OVER ROBIN. FOR NOW, I DO NOT OWN THESE WONDERFUL... HUMANS + ALIENS.**

**This is my first Young Justice fanfiction. I got the inspiration from a dream.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Ginga**

Four Kids and Four Husbands

Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

Today was like any other day for the team. They were hanging out on the couches, watching Psych, and eating the cookie M'gann just-

CRASH

Never mind that first sentence.

"What the hell was that?" Artemis asked, questioning no one in particular, but they all made a silent agreement to check it out. As they headed out, they prepared themselves for a battle, if there would be one. They did not, however, suit up, because they didn't want any paparazzi storming the mountain.

Once they reached the place of impact, the first thing they noticed was four small figures bundled at the bottom of the crater.

"Do you think their aliens?" Wally asked.

"I can only sense human presences down there," M'gann replied.

"We should at least see what it is," Kaldur said. The team agreed and went down.

What they found was rather surprising.

What they expected:

Four new enemies, deciding to beat the crap out of them.

Sadly, reality never works with them.

What they got:

Four young children, two boys, two girls. They all wore simple white clothes, slightly dirty from the soil they landed in.

The children were sleeping like angels.

"Should we take them back with us?" Robin asked.

Wally shrugged. "Why not?"

So, the team brought the you children into the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE, ROBIN WOULD BE THE MOST FLUFFY SHOTA EVER. ****_EVER._**** BUT I DON'T, SO HE'S JUST AN IMMATURE BRAT WHO IS AWESOME. ASTEROUS.**

**Oh my GODS! I GOT REVIEWS!**

**Thank you, ChiKa-RoXy, sweetfoxgirl13, and a guest, for reviewing! As promised (I think I promised?), next chapter!**

**~Ginga**

TH1S 1S 4 L1N3 BR34K

After the children were put to sleep in proper bedding areas, the team sat down together around burnt cookies.

"So... What should we do about those kids?" Artemis asked.

"Give them cookies!" Wally exclaimed, only to be hit in the face with Robin's fist.

"Let's raise them. See what happens. As far as we can tell, they are human, so they might grow like children." Many heads nodded with Aqualad's suggestion.

"Hey team! What are you up to?" They jumped at the sound of Shazam and Black Canary.

Robin, however, didn't appear very disturbed. "We found some weird children outside, and we're deciding what we should do about them."

"Children?" The den mothers(?) asked, slightly worried. The team led them to their findings.

TH1S 1S 4 L1N3 BR34K

In another room, four young children, maybe 3-4 years of age, were just waking up.

One boy had dark skin and blonde hair. He was very tall, and he looked calm as he surveyed the room.

His name is Adrian.

The other boy was very tall, with (soon to be) handsome features and black hair. His face was set into a small scowl/pout.

His name is Cole.

One of the girls has red hair and she looked very giddy and bouncy, like if she didn't go out to play she would explode.

Her name is Belle.

The other girl had dark red hair, but she was still half asleep.

Her name is Risa.

They were not that similar, but they all knew at least who their parents were.

Or so they thought.

Just then, the team came in.

And the children all looked up and pointed at Robin and shouted, "MOMMY!"

"What?" "Dafuq?" "Holy benedict arnold!" "Mommy?" "Is there some sort of mistake?"

Everybody was freaked out, but nobody was as surprised as Robin, who immediately fainted.

All four children ran to his side.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Adrian asked hurriedly.

"Don't die! Daddy's scary!" Cole whined.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" Belle started crying.

"Mommy! You can't die! You're mommy!" Risa started babbling.

The team watched in shock as the kids mourned over their (over)whelmed 'mother'.

"What the f*ck was that?" Wally asked, only to be hit upside the head by Artemis.

"Wally, language." Canary warned.

Conner walked over and picked up Cole. "You look like me..."

"Of course I do, stupid! You're my daddy!" Conner's face went for his normal scowl to shock.

"I-I'm what?"

"My daddy!"

Conner set down the kid and ambled off. The team heard him punching walls along the way.

Then suddenly, "DADDY!" Belle shouted and she jumped onto Wally. Wally yelped in surprise. After a few moments of awkward staring, he put the kid down and hid the the corner, rocking back and forth, "This is just a dream, this is just a dream..."

Belle scooted next to him and started rocking back and forth saying, "This is not a dream, this is not a dream..."

Adrian walked over to Kaldur and said, "Hello, father." Kaldur set about thinking what to do about these children, especially since one of them was 'his child'.

Risa looked around in the craziest places before sitting down and crying, "Where's daddy?"

"Who's daddy?" Black Canary asked.

"Daddy's daddy!"

"What's his name?"

"Roy!"

"Red Arrow?"

"Yeah! Where is he?"

Black Canary sighed. "We'll tell him to come over right now, okay?" Risa nodded and sniffed.

"What about mommy?" Cole asked. "If mommy okay?"

Black Canary stood up and walked over to Robin's fallen body. She checked his pulse and laid him down on a couch. "He's fine," she told the children. "Now let's call Roy and get Conner back in here."

TH1S 1S 4 L1N3 BR34K

About an hour later, Conner was sprawled out on one couch, Robin lying on the other, Wally sitting by the kitchen counter eating burnt cookies and a grilled choose sandwich, Kaldur reading a book, Artemis and M'gann discussing some upgrades to the bio-ship, Black Canary was playing with the children, and Shazam went off to play with Wolf.

"_Red Arrow, B06"_

"DADDY!" Risa shouted and she pounced onto the figure that emerged from the zeta beam.

Roy was very flabbergasted. "What? DADDY? I'M NOT EVEN MARRIED! HOW CAN I HAVE A KID? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down, Roy, we don't know what's going on either."

"I USE PROTECTION WHEN I HAVE SEX! HOW CAN I HAVE HAD A KID?"

Artemis walked over and punched Roy in the face. "You're gonna wake up Robin!"

He shut up.

A bit too late.

"Huh? What the- How did I get to the couch?"

A large chorus of "Robin!" and "Mommy!" erupted through the room, whelming the poor boy again.

Just then, Batman's voice came through. "I have a mission for at most 6 of you. A large group of drug traders have sprouted throughout Los Angeles. Go find them all. Coordinates have been sent to the bio-ship."

Everybody nodded, and set out to suit up.

ROBIN POV

As I started to go get my suit, a small hand tugged at my jacket. I looked down to see Cole.

"Mommy, don't go. We haven't seen you in forever!"

Risa came up and grabbed my other hand.

"Roy?" I asked. He poked his head out from behind the corner. "Yeah?"

"Can you go for me? These kids,"I motioned downward to my hands, "Won't let me go."

"Uh... Sure." He turned around and started to the docking area.

"Wait daddy!" Risa shouted. Roy looked back.

"You have to kiss mommy good bye!"

"WHAT?" I said, a light pink tinting my cheeks.

"Mommy?" Roy asked. Risa motioned to me. Roy blushed.

"Umm... I don't think that's a good idea..." He knew Daddy Bats would be _pissed_ if he found out.

"Do it," Risa said, with the most serious and scary face she could make(which was rather cute).

Roy gulped. He walked over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"On the lips!"

"Eh?" We we're startled.

I could feel his breath on my lips. We were very quiet and the silence wasn't helping us stay clam. He smooched me and said, "I'm off." He ran over to the bio-ship. I could that both him and I were very whelmed.

NORMAL POV, ON THE BIOSHIP

Roy got in and sat down. He strapped in and mentally slapped himself for starting to fall in love with the Boy Wonder.

He sighed and sunk into his seat.

"Is something bothering you, Red Arrow?"

Roy whipped around to see Kaldur, worried.

"Umm... Uhhh... Ye-no..."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yeah..."

"Something's obviously wrong, dude. It's not like we can't tell," Wally said clapping him on the shoulder.

"... My 'kid' forced me to kiss her 'mother.'"

An awkward silence settled over the bio-ship.

"You... Y-you mean you... you... ki... kiss... kissed... Robin?"

"I was forced to."

"...Batman is going to KILL you."

"Don't remind me."

TH1S 1S 4 L1N3 BR34K

**This took forever. I'm a slow typer. I always reread and crap. Anyways, I won't make you wait as long next time!**

**Speaking of next time, who will have interaction with our little birdy next?**

**Wally, Conner, or Kaldur? Tell me in reviews! Also, I live on reviews, I eat them like brownies. Flames only help me bake them brownies faster.**

**~Ginga**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Young Justice, it would be mixed with some of my other favorite comics/manga/animes that I don't own (Naruto, Bleach, Kuroko no Basket, Homestuck) However, I don't and thus Young Justice**

HOLY FUDGE STICKS SO MANY REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW! I AM CLOSE TO CRYING!

So, a few people asked that I do Conner/Connor(how do you spell his name? I assumed ConnEr but it could be ConnOr...). Thus, this chapter is about Conner and Robin!

Also, someone wanted me to explain the whole 'mommy' thing. The kids call Robin 'mommy' because... it will be explained. I don't want to spoil it for you.

* * *

It had been a few days since Robin and Roy kissed, and they weren't talking much. This really worried Risa, as she loved both of her 'parents' and wanted them to be happy. Robin was very flustered, seeing as that was his FIRST KISS. And he had to give it to an EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD. How would he explain this to the Daddy Bat?

They didn't know how badly Roy got it. He felt guilty for going anywhere NEAR the kid's mouth. Although, it was a rather nice kiss. Sweet tasting, like strawberries or something... NO! NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO! Robin is 5 years younger than him! It's pretty much rape!

Roy pretty much just hid in the corner doing nothing.

Conner was very confused. What was the big deal about this? The genomorphs taught him the basics of human mating, but never much about love. He did know that there was a lot of sexual tension between Robin and Wally, it was almost obvious, but both were unaware of it, or just really good at hiding it. He also understood that he felt...a little bit... Okay not a little, very... How do you put it? He felt angry when someone other than him made Robin happy, or sadder than normal when Robin was angry with him. His emotions tripled at the thought of Robin.

That silky onyx hair, the jester-like laugh, the ninja moves, the willowy, yet muscular build, everything! Although, one thing he loved was Robin's eyes. Apparently Batman didn't want anyone to know Robin's true identity, the only one who knew being Wally. However with x-ray vision, it's easy to see straight through and into a world of happiness.

Robin's eyes were the most amazing things he had ever seen. A deep cerulean blue with a wise yet youthful look to them. However, Conner sensed a small bit of fear and sadness . It would flicker through every now and then when around Batman, but now it was constantly there when with Roy.

Conner just didn't understand.

"Daddy?" Conner turned around to see Cole looking up at him. He had the same eyes as Robin. As Conner looked around at the other children, he realized that they all had Robin's eye color, down to a 'T'. He looked back to his 'son' and said sternly, "Go back to Robin." Cole glared, and stood his ground.

Conner was utterly pissed off. "I said go back."

"No. Mommy thinks all four kids should try to 'bond' with their respective fathers."

"Well, kid, I don't have time for you."

"Yes you do. You don't have any missions, no training for a while, and most certainly no schoolwork."

"It's called having time to myself."

"Don't you have that all the time? To think about mommy?"

"To- What?!" Conner could feel a blush spread across his cheeks, and his heart rate go faster. Just by a little.

"I can tell that each daddy truly loves mommy, but I think you love her most."

"Go away."

"No."Cole pouted.

Conner scowled. "Leave me alone! I am not your father!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! No go back to Robin and leave me alone!" Conner was shouting by now.

Cole's face darkened, and a fear trickled through his veins. He ran back to Robin and hugged him with all his might, which almost enough to break Robin's ribs.

"What happened?" Robin asked gently.

"Daddy shouted. He said he wasn't my father," Cole said through small sobs. He truly did feel hurt, but he was faking his crying.

Robin grimaced. He knew how badly Superman treated Conner, and now Conner was treating Cole that way.

"Let me go talk to him okay?" Cole let go of Robin and nodded, "Okay."

Robin walked off towards Conner's room, determined to make him understand how raising a child was done. He still didn't like the thought of telling Batman about the kids, but he didn't want to get rid of them. They felt... Connected to him. He truly felt like their parent.

As he stepped into the room, he noticed Conner sitting on the bed, as if waiting for him.

"You were expecting me?"

"I could hear your footsteps coming down the hallways, and I could tell you were going to come talk to me about Cole."

Robin sighed. "Well, you were correct. You don't shout at a child, even when reprimanding them. Even fi they are being annoying. These children are at least THREE. Do NOT yell, shout, punch the wall, break tables, or flip your shit around them. Understood?"

"Yeah." Robin frowned.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"...No."

CONNOR'S POV

God damn it, leave before my heart bursts! I can't stand the thought that you scent will still linger in the room once you leave! Please just stop talking to me and go away!

"Are you okay?"

No, you're still here. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit sick." He reaches over feels your forehead. "You don't have a fever. Is there something else?"

"I'm fine!"

"Are you really sure? You can talk to me or M'gann abou- GAH!"I can't stand it anymore!

I flip Robin onto the bed quickly press my lips to his. I can feel his small body struggling against the weight of mine. I back off for a bit, and he comes up gasping for air.

"What the hell is going on? Is it, like, kiss Robin week or something?" A cherry red color floods over his face.

Then I realize I've been pinning him down. If I'm not careful I might break his wrist.

"Sorry." I let go and crawl towards the other end of the bed. "Sorry."

"I-it's fine, just warn me next time, okay?" NO WAY. I can kiss you again? Fuck yeah.

"Okay."

ROBIN'S POV

Jesus Christ! What the fuck is up with all the kisses and lovey-dovey shit? Damn it. I just hope that Conner will spend more time with Cole. I don't have time for every single child.

I wave goodbye and leave in a hurry, only to run into Cole in the hallway.

"What happened?" Cole asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just lectured him." Please just take it, please just take it, please just take it-

"He kissed, right?"

Why are you so fucking deceptive? "No, he didn't."

"Your lips are bruised." Oh fuck.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Alright." Cole nods confidently

"Now, I'm gonna go deal the bruises, so you go back to M'gann or Black Canary, ok?"

"Okay!" The kid runs off in a hurry. Now to deal with these lips.

NORMAL POV

Cole comes into the room and an excited and slightly happy mood.

"Hey kiddo! M'gann just made cookies! You want some?"

"Sure!"

"Where's Robin?"

"Busy!"

"Doing what?"

"He told me not to tell!"

One of the few men in the room began wondering what Robin would need to do.

* * *

Please review and tell me who you would like to be the next guy to hang out with Robin! Also, can someone tell me how to make it so that anon can review?


	4. Chapter 4: Important Message

Hello there, people.

Guess who, the author of this fic, QLGingerBlade.

This fic was an idea that got too popular.

Honestly, I have no idea how to portray Wally and Kaldur'ahn or whatever his name is.

That is my excuse for not updating for about a year, more or less, I have no idea.

I am putting it up for adoption.

**HOWEVER**

There are some important things you need to know to write this story. I will tell you them if you want them, and if you wish to continue the story. You can change how Robin interacts with the boys, but don't change names and such.

That is all.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Important Message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**AGAIN**

**SORRY**

Just because someone adopted the story doesn't mean that I will be handing off the story to them exclusively. I can also let another person adopt the story as long as you don't copy each other. The most I will allow for a story will be 5.


End file.
